


answer my trick of the hour, let me breathe [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey frowns down at his bass. They've been going through this one song for, like, two hours. They wrote most of it last night together with the others, and Mikey's been practicing his part on and off since then.</p><p>He feels like he's got it all worked out pretty well, but Ray seems to still want something more.</p><p>A podfic of answer my trick of the hour, let me breathe, written by annemari</p>
            </blockquote>





	answer my trick of the hour, let me breathe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [answer my trick of the hour, let me breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370734) by [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari). 



  


**Length** : 0:17:17  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-answer%20my%20trick%20of%20the%20hour,%20let%20me%20breathe%20by%20annemaris-paraka.mp3) (13 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-answer%20my%20trick%20of%20the%20hour,%20let%20me%20breathe%20by%20annemaris-paraka.m4b) (17 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded to test out the new sound quality of my recording room. I asked Twitter for short-ish bandom recs, and [](http://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**isweedan**](http://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/) was the first to answer and suggested this. She then helped me find the image used in this cover. Thanks [](http://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/)**isweedan** for always coming through for me! ♥


End file.
